The present invention relates to a portable unit for changing clothes of a baby or carrying out personal hygiene of the same.
It is known that for facilitating diaper changing operations in a baby, conveniently equipped units can be used which substantially consist of a preferably padded base which is adapted to support the lying baby's body and which has at least lateral side panels.
These equipped units, if they are of the portable type, generally have the appearance of a bag made of flexible plastic material for example, which is opened for use so as to provide, in addition to object-carrying compartments, a non-rigid flat portion intended for forming the rest surface.
Use of a portable bag-shaped unit of the above mentioned type needs provision of an appropriate support surface because, due to the flexibility of the materials forming it, it must be supported over the whole lower surface thereof when extended in the operating open position.
The required availability of said support surface may often constitute under particular situations, on a journey for example, an insurmountable hindrance greatly limiting practical and widespread use of these portable units.
In addition, although the above described equipped units are provided with a support surface, they may not be safer when they are subjected to dangerous displacements over the support surface itself, due to the baby's movements.
Also known are facilities for changing clothes of a baby which are a non-portable type and consist of stiff structures to be placed astride the sides or edges of a cot or a small bath or to be secured to an appropriate stand.
The last-mentioned facilities, while being practical and steady, are not adapted for transport due to their bulkiness. In addition, they are not generally provided with spaces or compartments to keep all objects normally used for changing clothes of a baby in an orderly and gathered manner.